I'll Find You
by FicletMistress
Summary: Inspired by Somewhere by Within Temptation. Sora and Riku took their own paths in life, one to the dark, one to the light. But they can agree on one thing; they both want Riku back in the light. Mild RikuSora if you wish it to be


**I'm going to apologize now: I know songfics aren't allowed, but I just couldn't take out the lyrics. They fit so well that it's ridiculous. I suppose this is one of those "point of view" stories.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own the song "Somewhere" by Within Temptation**

**I'll Find You**

I betrayed you. Both you and Kairi, but mainly you. I assumed you didn't care and turned my back on you. But I knew I was wrong all along. You heart is too big, too loving to forget anyone. Still, I left.

_Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign  
Instead there is only silence,_

I... I was jealous of you. People were drawn to you because of your personality, and you shared your warmth with everyone. You radiate light and love, and I was jealous of your ability to spread it everywhere without losing sight of it. You stay strong to light. I became afraid of the dark and allowed it to engulf me, too afraid to fight it and wanting too much to call something my own. You are the light. I needed to be something; I became the dark.

_Can't you hear my screams...?  
Never stop hoping,_

_Need to know where you are_

The entire time I was on the other side I longed for your light. I found Kairi and kept intentionally running into you, trying to absorb that warmth, that joy. But you rejected the darkness, rejected what I had allowed myself to become. You didn't reject me though... you kept fighting for the me you knew. That particular me fought to come back, and eventually regained control. But I was not free.

_But one thing is for sure,_

_You're always in my heart._

You have set out on a new quest, and this time, I am determined to help. But I have to use that which you despised to do so, so I keep to the shadows. You say you are looking for me... I don't want you to find me in this repulsive form. I don't want you to see my shame. How can I face you? One day... one day I hope to find you in the form you used to know... though I doubt it could happen. I've strayed too far.

_I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The Truth will free my soul._

You never left us entirely. You needed to find your own path to the light, just as I had to find mine. But... you've been stuck in the darkness for too long, and it's time to come home. We miss you dearly... I miss you.

_Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home  
I want to embrace you and never let you go_

When we were little we always said we would go on adventures. We built a raft, we were ready to go, and everything went wrong. All of us were separated, pulled to different worlds. We ran in circles, trying to find one other. Every time we thought we had found another something came between us. We all encountered new people, adventures, pain..._  
_

_Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul...  
_

I slept for a year. Everyone forgot about us, but... I feel as though you didn't forget me. I saw the king, but he wouldn't tell a thing about where or how you were. I did know one thing though: you were out of Kingdom Hearts. I had a chance to find you. A chance I would take, even if it required searching every world in existence.

_Living in agony 'cause I just do not know  
Where you are  
_

I've been searching for a long time. I need to find you, more than anything. I turn with hope at every flash of silver. You aren't there, but I find traces wherever I go. And once I... I think I saw you. I may have even fought you, but you wouldn't say a thing. I'm looking everywhere. The one place I know you aren't is home, but that is soon where you'll be. I'm coming to find you._  
_

_I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The Truth will free my soul.  
_

"Riku, don't go!" Kairi ran after what appeared to be Xenhanort's heartless, grabbing his hand and refusing to let him walk into the portal.

"Kairi, what did you just say?" Sora stared in shock. There was no way... No way it could be possible that this was... this was...

Kairi nodded, as though confirming his disbeliefs. "Riku."

Riku turned away, to hide his face. "I'm no one—just a castaway from the darkness." Not now... he didn't want to be found now, not when there was work to be done and he was in _that_ form...

Kairi was becoming desperate. "Sora, come here. Say something to him." Sora slowly approached the two. "Here. You'll understand." Kairi placed Sora's hand onto Riku's.

"Close your eyes." Sora did so, with one last look at Xenhanort's heartless. It was dark for a moment, then...

_Wherever you are, I won't stop searching.  
Whatever it takes, I need to know._

There he was. Riku, standing right in front of him. He looked different on the outside, but his heart could tell that it was Riku's hand that his was on. He didn't know what it was, but he just knew. Sky blue eyes opened again, this time filled with wonder.

"Riku... it's Riku. Riku's here... I looked for you!" Sora fell to his knees still clutching the other's hand, tears beginning to fall. Here he was, after over a year, right in front of him.

"C'mon Sora. You've got to pull it together." To be honest, Riku wanted to do the same. Even if he didn't want to be found yet, even if he was in that form and there was work to do... here was his friend, his dear friend. And he wasn't rejecting him... he was spreading his warmth like he always did; showing he cared. He just wanted to fall and cry for joy. But he had to stay stubborn to his task.

"I've looked everywhere for you!"

"I didn't want you to find me." Sora was taken aback. How could Riku not want to be found? Goofy and Donald began figuring out that a trail had been left by Riku in hope that they would figure it out. Sora spun back to Riku, almost angry.

"Why didn't you let me know you were okay?"

"I told you. I didn't want to be found. Not like this... I couldn't." Sora wouldn't stand for it, even after an explanation. Riku was still Riku, no matter what he looked like. They were going to stick together until the end. There was one more battle to be fought; they were going home soon.

_I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The Truth will free my soul._

-o-

**Just incase someone didn't quite catch it, the first part is Riku, the second Sora, and the last part is back to the game. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this!**


End file.
